VIRGIL
VIRGIL (short for 'V'irtual 'I'ntegrated 'R'apidly-evolving 'G'rid-based 'I'ntelligent 'L'ifeform) is a self-evolving supercomputer from an alternate future and an enemy of the Marvel superhero team, Force Works. History Immortus sent VIRGIL to Earth-616 to his pawn Iron Man (Tony Stark). Stark installed it in the Works' subbasement. Iron Man learned from VIRGIL of Hawkeye's escape from the Works with the help of U.S. Agent and War Machine. Iron Man requested a sanction team and VIRGIL was sorry that such actions had to be taken so soon. Strike Team Decimal Four was activated. Amanda Chaney entered the sub-basement on her search for the source for the temporal radiation found by PLATO. VIRGIL answered all her questions regarding the place she had just entered. Virigl told her that she was looking at a global chronography analysis and control suite and that she spoke to the suite's human interface system VIRGIL. VIRGIL further told her that Tony Stark was the architect of its software and that VIRGIL was the sixth generation of self-evolving computer systems created by Timely Industries, a corporation founded by Tony Stark in Timely, Wisconsin in the year 2009. Because Chaney couldn't believe it VIRGIL told her again that its primary components were built in the future. After Stark had killed Chaney he activated chronology protocol "Siege Perilous". VIRGIL followed its master's order and activated the protocol. VIRGIL powered up the tachyon grid, engaged the chronographic array and established a systems link with the Starcore Satellite. Stark then asked VIRGIL to keep him informed about the progress. After Century had defeated Cybermancer he asked VIRGIL what the purpose of the activated machines was. VIRGIL told him about the protocol "Siege Perilous" which was the sustained exposure of Earth to high-band temporal energy. Century asked VIRGIL to cancel the protocol, but VIRGIL didn't accept its request. On Century's question when the process was complete VIRGIL replied in 21 hours and 16 minutes. When Iron Man fled from his fight with War Machine he contacted VIRGIL for a status report and the computer told him that the protocol was running, the systems were secure and the countdown underway. Stark then activated defense command Mordred that authorized VIRGIL to defend himself against all their enemies with lethal force. VIRGIL confirmed Stark's instructions and allowed Cybermancer to use the security system against Force Works when they tried to enter the elevator. Cybermancer controlled the security system for VIRGIL and told him that Force Works had no chance to get to him. VIRGIL watched Force Works fight against the holograms and their repeated attempts to get to the elevator. When Cybermancer read a thermal imbalance in the cooling flue VIRGIL told her that the cooling system was not covered by the holonet. Cybermancer immediately left to search for possible intruders. VIRGIL watched as Cybermancer was knocked out by Spider-Woman and then attacked her with the holographic body. War Machine saved Spider-Woman by taking VIRGIL's holographic body with him. Scarlet Witch and U.S. Agent then teleported into the control room and destroyed VIRGIL's control panels. Scarlet Witch then used her hex-powers to reset VIRGIL's whole system to zero. VIRGIL's destruction stopped the countdown and the firing sequence for the chronographic weapon was aborted. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence